Dai-chan tries out skirts
by Akutenshi3
Summary: Daisuke finds he likes to wear girl's clothing. Oh no! Or is it oh yes? Find out what happens when Jun finds out and with her upcoming party, will his fellow digidestined find out? Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

I just thought this up and decided to post it. Cute little Dai-chan cross- dressing. ^-^ Hope you like it.  
  
If you don't like this kind of stuff...don't read it. Duh!! :p  
  
I don't own Daisuke or any of the other Digihotties. I *do* own the cute skirt and shoes.  
  
This is merely rated pg-13 cuz it has a boy wearing girls clothes. And some other stuff happens to our little cutie, but you must read on in order to find out what happens.  
  
I know other people have done Davis cross-dressing but...I hope to put my own little twist on it. Read it and see if I can. Puh-leez review. I just need to read those. My whole life exists because of reviews.  
  
REVIEW!!! Or I will track you down and make you!!  
  
(Uh, maybe not. )  
  
******  
  
Daisuke stood in front of the skirt rack. Deciding whether he should get the pink one or the blue one for Jun. He cocked his head and stared at the two in his hands. His cinnamon eyes stared intently at the two skirts, hoping some sort of sign would help him choose. He screwed up his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I think the pink one would look cute on you." Daisuke spun around to stare at a middle-aged woman. She was standing behind him, a big smile upon her painted lips. "Yeah, the pink one. Or maybe that black one." She pointed to a short black skirt hanging near Daisuke's left. He followed her finger and then his eyes widened when he saw the skirt. It was so tiny. It certainly couldn't be a skirt. Maybe a glove or something but not something that belonged on a girl's lower half.  
  
"Oh, these, these aren't for me." Daisuke sputtered. The woman smiled knowingly at the mahogany haired boy.  
  
"Sure they aren't sweetie. And my name isn't Mai-lin." She placed her hands upon her wide hips. "But we both know that it is. So then, we both know who those are for."  
  
Daisuke's eyes widened. "No, no I need to find a skirt for my sister." He objected. The skirts were now resting near his hips; he had dropped them when Mai-lin had accused him of wearing girl's clothes. The woman smiled, the black hair piled on her head wobbled. She winked.  
  
"Oh sweetie. Doesn't matter who they're for. I just think that the pink one would look better. But if you like to go out, the black one." She turned and walked away, leaving Daisuke sputtering and speechless in her wake. He stared at her back; she was now making her way to the underwear section. Daisuke looked down at his hands. The two skirts clutched tightly there.  
  
"The pink one?" he asked himself. Then he looked at the slinky black thing on the rack. Barely big enough to fit around one leg it seemed. "Or the black?" He blushed.  
  
*****  
  
Daisuke slowly made his way to the dressing rooms. Hoping no one he knew was around. He had picked out a couple of shirts and pants. And was now hiding the pink and black skirt in the small pile. He had made sure that it was hidden well; he didn't want people to know that he wore women's clothes.  
  
The woman standing near the entrance smiled politely and ushered him into a small room. She closed the door and left. Daisuke now stood in front of a full-length mirror, trying to decide whether or not he should try on the skirts. He looked down at the small pile near his feet; he could see a tiny bit of pink cloth peek up at him.  
  
He lowered his pants slowly, his sky blue boxers showing. He pulled on the pink skirt and frowned at the wrinkles his boxers created. He shimmied out of the large material and pulled the skirt back on. He tugged on the zipper in the back, having trouble pulling it all the way to the top. It fit him perfectly. The pink material reminded him of Barbie boxes. He giggled lightly and turned. The skirt hugged his every curve and moved like it was his own skin. He ran a caramel hand down the sides, reveling in the soft material. He smiled and looked at his reflection. What looked back could have passed as a very pretty girl. Albeit small chested. The skirt accentuated his firm soccer legs, his narrow hips, his perfect calves. He sighed dreamily.  
  
"I would screw you." He whispered into the air. Daisuke blushed as soon as he heard those words exit his mouth. The black skirt was lying on a small chair to his right. His liquid eyes moved to the black slip of cloth.  
  
He pulled down the zipper on the side of the pink skirt and stepped out of it. Daisuke folded the skirt carefully and set it next to his discarded boxers. He turned and was startled by the person staring back. He was naked! Well, everything except his undershirt. He smiled and ran a hand down his stomach, the white clothe clung to his tight muscles. He blushed again, the pink staining his tanned cheeks.  
  
The black skirt was calling to him. If he thought the pink skirt looked good on his body, he was about to be pleased. The black silky material clung to his skin, showing off every dip, every curve. Daisuke turned, looking in the mirror at himself. The black skirt *was* tight and short. But it looked great on him. Looked stupendous. The red head smiled at his mirror image, it smiled back. It ran a hand across his hip, over his firm butt, and then dipped down into the small crevice created there. It contrasted his tan skin, making it look light, creamy. The skirt made him feel like he was the most beautiful person on Earth. He shivered and pulled off the tiny thing. It was definitely going home with him.  
  
"Did everything fit all right?" the woman asked him. Daisuke looked over at her, a little dazed. He nodded to the sales attendant and walked into the undergarment department. She stared after him, her perfect brows drawn together. She walked back to the room Daisuke had been. She was confronted with two shirts and two pairs of pants neatly folded on the floor. She looked back at the tan boy, he was holding two skirts. She shook her head and moved to put the clothing back.  
  
*****  
  
Daisuke was looking at several pairs of thongs. The pink? The red? The black? He didn't know which to pick. He had decided that if he were to wear a girl's skirt, he mine as well wear their underwear too. And he saw tons of this type of underwear in Jun's room all the time. They were always scattered around, her room was often worse than Daisuke's own.  
  
Daisuke held the thongs near his face, trying to decide which to pick. Finally he decided on a blue pair and the black. The black was incredibly skimpy and shiny. They blue reminded him of Yamato's eyes. He smiled and brought his purchases to the front of the store. A boy about his age was checking out people's purchases. Daisuke blushed but he couldn't move and let himself pushed forward. He looked around, the other cash registers weren't open and on the one that was, well, the line was huge! Daisuke held the skirts and thongs near his chest, afraid of other people seeing it.  
  
Finally he was next and he set the clothing on the counter. The boy scanned them and then smirked. "Hey, these for you?" He asked, flicking his long hair out of his eyes. Daisuke blushed and shook his head.  
  
"No, for my girlfriend." He looked down at his wallet, waiting for the guy to tell him how much he needed to pay. He waited in silence and then looked up. The boy was staring at Daisuke, his black eyes intense. Daisuke stared back. The boy had long black hair; it was streaked with blonde and blue highlights.  
  
"Nah man. It's s'ok if you do." Daisuke stared back, his eyes narrowing. It was the boy's turn to blush. "Uh, you know. If you were to wear them." Daisuke's eyebrows shot up.  
  
The boy leaned forward, his hair fell forward and he swiped it behind his ear again. " I mean, well, my boyfriend does." Daisuke had leaned forward but now he moved back quickly. He looked over at the woman next to him, hoping that she had heard also. She was reading a book and chewing on a candy bar, making loud crunching noises.  
  
"I, I would just like to buy these for my sister and leave, please. Now." Daisuke stated.  
  
"Hey, I thought you said these were for your girl." The boy stated. He had turned back to the register. It was beeping softly, waiting for the money.  
  
"I...they are. And for my sister." Daisuke tried to explain. He looked away quickly. "Can, can you just tell me how much I owe?"  
  
"Oh, gomen. $80.39" He stated. He held out his palm and waited while Daisuke counted out the money. (We're dealing with US bucks. I don't really know how much yen that would be.) Daisuke laid the green bills in the boy's outstretched hand. Then grabbed his clothing and ran out the door.  
  
******  
  
He was panting by the time he got back to his room. He had ridden the train, clutching the clothing under his jacket. He had almost run into Iori but had slipped behind a chattering girl. Then he had run home, now he was sitting on his bed. The clothing lay out on his bed. The black skirt was gleaming in the dark light, seeming to give off it's own light.  
  
"Daisuke!!" Jun yelled. "Dai!!" She burst into his room, clutching a bag. "Oh, ototo!! You bought me what I wanted!!" Jun bustled in, holding the bag in a death grip. Daisuke's eyes flickered to the bag; it was from the store he had just bought his new `clothing'.  
  
"Uh, of course I did." He stated.  
  
"Can I have my present now?" she asked excited. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, the blue bag near her chest.  
  
"Um. No." Daisuke told his excited sister. He looked over, her face looked crushed. "Well, it's not your birthday yet." She smiled.  
  
"I heard that Yamato's gonna come to my party!" she squealed. Daisuke blanched. His sister was in college, Yamato was in a band. Traveling around Japan. How would he make it back to Tokyo in time for her birthday? Daisuke smiled and turned. That was when Jun noticed the skirts and thongs laid out on the bed.  
  
"Are those for me!?" she screeched. Daisuke whipped his head around, he had forgotten about the clothing.  
  
"Uh, yeah." He told her. Jun walked over to the bed and picked up the black skirt. She searched around near the waistband and proclaimed, "These are too small. I told you my size, why did you get this too small?" She turned to Daisuke, the black skirt swaying in her hand. "These aren't for me are they?" she asked suspiciously. Daisuke swallowed loudly. And tried to nod, but only ended up shaking his head. Jun's eyes got large.  
  
"Ototo. Are these for..." she left the sentence hanging in the air. Daisuke couldn't stand the heat and proclaimed, "Yes, yes I bought it for me! Are you happy?" Jun stepped back from her younger brother.  
  
"Well, I was gonna ask if they were for that girl Hikari. But if you bought them. Well," She shrugged and then broke into a huge smile. "Oh! Daisuke!! You'll be the little sister I never had!!" Jun rushed over to Daisuke's place and drew him into a hug. "Oh imoto! This will be sooo much fun!" Daisuke allowed himself to be squeezed. Sitting mutely in his sister's grip.  
  
"Great." He mumbled.  
  
******  
  
Bum bum bum! ( that was dramatic music if you hadn't guessed. ^-^)  
  
Yeah, corny, but wait don't leave! I'm not done yet! Just wait and read.  
  
******  
  
Daisuke looked over at his excited sister. She was babbling on and on about clothing and make up. Oh brother. She bounced over to him. "Daisuke, this will be just THE BEST!!" Daisuke winced. And nodded. Best to just agree.  
  
"Oh my gosh! My party! You'll come out at my party! Yamato will be there! I have to go plan my outfit." She moved to leave then turned, "Daisuke, they'll just fall in love with you." She left his room.  
  
"The party? Yamato? Love me?" Daisuke whispered. He looked over at his reflection in the mirror. His left eye twitched.  
  
*****  
  
What's gonna happen at Jun's partay?! Review and I'll write. Possibly yaoiness? Well, maybe. But there will definitely be cute Dai-chan in cute clothing. ^-^  
  
Ken: Yes, finally a story where I can have Daisuke.  
  
Aku: (sweat drops) Uh, ok.  
  
Yamato: Hey, what's all this stuff about me going to Jun's party? I don't like Jun, she scares me.  
  
Aku: Yeah, me too. Me too. Let's just hope she's had her rabies shot.  
  
Jun:Hey! I'm standing right here.  
  
Aku: Yeah, I know. (turns to Yamato) Gods, isn't she annoying?  
  
Yamato: Hai.  
  
Jun: Hey!!  
  
Aku: If you don't like the heat, get the hell outta the fire.  
  
Hey, review and I'll love ya forever! Thanx. ^-^ ( turns and mumbles) Dumb bitch. Wish she would just die.  
  
Jun: Hey!!  
  
Aku: Aw, shut up! 


	2. You want me to wear what?! (or Dai's in ...

Chapter 2- You want me to wear what?!  
  
`Dai-chan tries out girl's skirts'  
  
Hi! This is me again, hey read my other stories. They're nice! Read them! Oh, well, fine don't. (pouts) But if you want to read this then go on, I'm not stopping ya.  
  
This is a story with a boy wearing girl's clothes. If you don't like that don't read it. Duh!  
  
I don't own Digimon, pooh. I own Toke and the clothing though. ^-^ So, don't try and steal them. Even though I don't own the Digihotties, they're mine for a half hour and don't worry Mr. big executive producer man, I'll dust em off before I return them. ^-^  
  
(Maybe hose `em down too.)  
  
I DO realize that the probability of the digidestined (any of them) going to Jun's b-day party is so extremely low that a hippo charging down my street is more likely. But for the sake of this story, they have to at least feel sorry for her. And I DO feel sorry for Jun, the idiot.  
  
Jun: Hey!  
  
Aku: Shut UP! Baka!!  
  
******  
  
Daisuke sat in his room dazed. His sister had decided he looked best in spring colors. He was currently dressed in a light peach sweater and cream skirt that accentuated his tan skin. His hair was curled slightly under his chin and he had on brown eyeliner. Jun had assured him that he looked good, his eyes looked longer and prettier with brown, black was definitely not his color. She brushed a bit of blush on, added some peach eye shadow and pink lip-gloss. (Mmm, cuttilicious)  
  
Daisuke sat in the chair, his legs crossed demurely beneath him. Jun had rushed out of the room to get ready for Yamato. He stared at his refection. A very attractive girl stared back. He blinked, she did, he smoothed his skirt, and she did the same. He was amazed.  
  
He made a very attractive girl; surely no one would recognize him. He looked at his legs, they were smooth. Jun had insisted that he shave, even though he had really only had peach fuzz. In order to pull *anything* off, he had to have nice legs. Daisuke ran a hand down a smooth leg, soft and silky. He smiled at his reflection, the glossy lips spread over his white teeth.  
  
Daisuke could hear Jun screeching along with the radio in her room. He winced when he heard her hit a high note. "Too high"* he whispered. She tripped over something and made a loud clunking sound. The red head winced again, his likeness did the same. He cocked his head and smiled again.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and Jun rushed to the door. Daisuke sat in his room, waiting to be announced as Jun's `cute' cousin. Daisuke was to be out with a friend or something. Jun hadn't really thought that far ahead in her plan. Daisuke had been skittish when she said he should `come out'. So she decided for the both of them that perhaps it was a little too soon. As if it her idea that her little brother was nervous.  
  
"Ah! Taichi-kun! A new boyfriend!? Nice to meet you Toke. Come right in! Oh! The whole gang is here!! Yamato!!!" Daisuke heard in the front room. Taichi and a new boyfriend? Well, that wasn't new. Daisuke stood slowly, getting ready for Jun to announce his appearance.  
  
"Oh, you just *have* to meet my cousin. She's in Daisuke's room." Daisuke slid his hand down his skirt, smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles. He heard her walking down the hall, stopping front of the door. Daisuke moved to the door, tripping lightly in his cute heels.  
  
"Hey, Yama-chan! She is just *the* cutest. Her name's Daiya." Jun opened the door. Daisuke could see Taichi standing just behind her. His arm draped around a boy turned the other way. He saw Yamato behind Jun to the right, leaning casually on the wall, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Down the hall he heard his friends talking excitedly in the living room. He heard Ken exclaim something, Yolie squeal and Hikari laugh loudly. Daisuke stepped out into the hallway, for all his friends to see his transformation.  
  
****  
Is this the end?! No! Gah! Don't be so baka! Read on. (turns) stupid Jun  
  
****  
"Hi, I'm Ishida Yamato." The blonde held out his hand. He was immediately enamored with the young Daiya. "This is Taichi and his boyfriend Katsuya Toke." Just then the boy turned around. It was the boy from the store! He wore a broad smile on his face when he saw the young `girl'.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Daiya." Taichi held out his hand and Daisuke shook it, his hand felt very small in Taichi's larger warm hand.  
  
"A pleasure meeting you both." Daisuke answered. He had perfected the `perfect' girl voice. It was still slightly husky but Jun said some guys went for that.  
  
Jun led them back to the living room, where she introduced her cousin from the other side of Japan. She lived by the sea. Several children nodded, that would explain the dark skin.  
  
Daisuke sat down on the couch next to a slightly blushing Takeru. Hikari shot the blonde a look but he avoided it. He was already interested in the cute Daiya. Daisuke was lost in thought and paid no attention to the blushing Takeru. His sempai dressed in girl's clothes?! But, wait, he wore them. Did that make it wrong?  
  
No, of course not. But still, the man he looked up to during his childhood. Daisuke glanced over at the older boy. He was holding the black haired boy very close, brushing the blue and blonde strands from his pale face. Taichi whispered something in Toke's ear and the boy laughed quietly. The pale boy turned toward Daisuke's sempai and whispered something. Then his eyes passed over Daisuke quickly. He smiled politely and the tan boy smiled back. Suddenly Toke's intense eyes widened.  
  
He smiled slyly and winked at Daisuke. Daisuke's brown eyes enlarged and he blushed.  
  
Suddenly he felt Takeru tugging gently on his sleeve. He turned towards the blonde, smiling gently.  
  
"Hai, Take-kun?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, Daiya. I was just wondering if you would like to go to the movies later." Daisuke looked over at Hikari. The girl was scowling at him. Daisuke turned back to Takeru.  
  
"Are you sure you're girlfriend wouldn't mind?" he asked gently.  
  
"Who? Oh, Hikari?" Takeru asked. Daisuke nodded delicately. "She's not my *girlfriend*." Takeru said. He smiled at the tanned girl.  
  
"Well, because you asked so nicely, yes, I would love to go with you." Daisuke smiled, his glossy lips shining in the lights.  
  
******  
Oooh. Takesuke? Well, I honestly didn't know that would happen. I don't think that is where that is going to go. But...we'll see. ^-^ Review, pleez. I don't mean so sound pathetic but...truth be told. I am. Wah! Just please review. And read my other stories.  
  
* Hey, like in `Please, don't tempt me'. They both don't have very good singing skills, ne? 


End file.
